ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2010/July
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of July, 2010. Jul 1 TD Garden (Monster Ball: Arena Version) 7-1-10 TD Garden 001.JPG 7-1-10 TD Garden 002.JPG 7-1-10 TD Garden 003.JPG 7-1-10 TD Garden 004.JPG At the Sports Club in Boston 7-1-10 At Sports Club in Boston 001.jpg 7-1-10 At Sports Club in Boston 002.jpg 7-1-10 At Sports Club in Boston 003.jpg Jul 2 Thank you message to Facebook fans Lady Gaga posted a video thanking her fans on Facebook for all the likes. 7-2-10 Thank you message 001.JPG TD Garden (Monster Ball: Arena Version) Backstage with Justin, Lady Starlight and Darian Darling. 7-2-10 TD Garden 001.JPG 7-2-10 TD Garden 002.JPG 7-2-10 TD Garden 003.JPG 7-2-10 TD Garden 004.JPG 7-2-10 TD Garden 005.JPG July 2, 2010 001.png|2 Jul 4 Boardwalk Hall (Monster Ball: Arena Version) Jul 6 Madison Square Garden Arena (Monster Ball: Arena Version) July 6, 2010 001.png Jul 7 Madison Square Garden Arena (Monster Ball: Arena Version) Backstage: Gaga met the winner of the z100 Gaga contest. Gaga and Nicola Formichetti styled the fan to Gaga's style. July 7, 2010 001.png Jul 8 Arriving at Tracy Anderson Gym in NYC 7-8-10 Arriving at Tracy Anderson Gym in NYC 001.jpg Leaving the Tracy Anderson Gym 7-8-10 Leaving the Tracy Anderson Gym in NYC 001.jpg 7-8-10 Leaving the Tracy Anderson Gym in NYC 002.jpg The Today Show rehearsal in Soho Today 1.JPG 7-9-10 The Today Show rehearsal 002.JPG Jul 9 The Today Show (ABC) in NYC Arriving at the Today Show.jpg 7-9-10 The Today Show Backstage 001.jpg The Today Show.jpg The Today Show 2.jpg The Today Show 3.jpg 8-9-10 The Today Show 004.jpg Madison Square Garden Arena (Monster Ball: Arena Version) 7-9-10 Madison Square Garden 001.JPG 7-9-10 Madison Square Garden 002.JPG 7-9-10 Madison Square Garden 003.JPG Jul 11 Out and about in Toronto 7-11-10 Out and about in Toronto 001.jpg 7-11-10 Out and about in Toronto 002.jpg 7-11-10 Out and about in Toronto 003.jpg Air Canada Center (Monster Ball: Arena Version) Backstage Meet and Greet 7-11-10 Backstage concert at Air Canada Centre in Toronto 001.jpg The Skorpion Show SkorpionShow.jpg SkorpionShow2.jpg SkorpionShow3.jpg SkorpionShow4.jpg Jul 12 Twitpic Whore Teacup.jpg Air Canada Center (Monster Ball: Arena Version) 7-12-10 Air Canada Centre 001.JPG 7-12-10 Air Canada Centre 002.JPG Jul 13 Playing John Lennon's piano John Lennon's son posted a photo of Gaga playing John Lennon's piano. This upset many Beatles fans. 7-13-10 Playing John Lennon's Piano 001.JPG Arriving Hotel in Cleveland Gaga was seen arriving at the Hotel and meeting with fans that night. 7-13-10 Arriving Hotel in Cleveland 001.jpg 7-13-10 Arriving Hotel in Cleveland 002.jpg Jul 14 Arriving at the Quicken Loans Arena in Cleveland 7-14-10 Arriving at Quicken Loans Arena in Cleveland 001.jpg Quicken Loans Arena (Monster Ball: Arena Version) Jul 15 Conseco Fieldhouse (Monster Ball: Arena Version) Jul 16 In a Recording Studio Fernando & Gaga.jpg Leaving Hotel in St. Louis 7-16-10 Leaving Hotel in St. Louis 001.jpg Jul 17 Leaving Hotel in St. Louis 7-17-10 Leaving Hotel in St. Louis 001.jpg Scottrade Center (Monster Ball: Arena Version) Jul 18 At the Colonial Restaurant in Oklahoma ColonialRestaurant.jpg Jul 20 Ford Center (Monster Ball: Arena Version) Gaga met with a fan who had cerebral palsy in the backstage. Gaga treated the girl and her family with food and drinks, and snapped pictures with the girl. Gaga also met Greyson Chance. 7-20-10 With fan 001.JPG 7-23-10 Backstage Greyson Chance.jpg 7-20-10 Meeting with Fans 003.jpg 7-20-10 Meeting with Fans 004.jpg Jul 22 In a Supermarket in Dallas 7-22-10 Out in Dallas.jpg American Airlines Center (Monster Ball: Arena Version) Jul 23 American Airlines Center (Monster Ball: Arena Version) At the Round-Up Saloon :Main article: Round-Up Saloon July 23, 2010 001.png 7-23-10 At Round-Up Saloon Bar 001.jpg 7-23-10 At Round-Up Saloon Bar 002.jpg Jul 25 Leaving St. Regis Hotel in Houston Gaga was seen leaving the Hotel with Lüc Carl in Houston. Candid 2.jpg At Airport Texas 7-25-10 Picking up at an Airport.jpg Toyota Center (Monster Ball: Arena Version) Backstage 7-25-10 Backstage concert at Toyota Center in Houston 001.jpg Jul 26 At St. Regis Hotel in Houston Gaga was seen at the Hotel with Lüc Carl. 7-26-10 At St. Regis Hotel in Houston 001.jpg 7-27-10 Hotel poolside in Texas.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a vintage bikini by Dior and sunglasses by Gianfranco Ferré. Leaving St. Regis Hotel July 26, 2010 002.png Toyota Center (Monster Ball: Arena Version) 7-26-10 Backstage at Toyota Center 001.jpg Jul 27 Arriving at Airport Texas in Houston July 27, 2010 001.png Jul 28 Pepsi Center (Monster Ball: Arena Version) Jul 29 In an Arizona Desert Twitpic from Houston.jpg Jul 30 Cooking for Fernando Garibay July 30, 2010 001.png Jul 31 Airways Center (Monster Ball: Arena Version) : Main article: Airways Center Backstage 7-31-10 Backstage at Airways Center in Arizona 001.JPEG Category:2010 fashion